A Life Story of a Weapon Named Sky
by Pen Storysky
Summary: this is a story about My OC Sky who I use in A RP, I really wanted to write this, so please give this one a read, and hope to see good reviews
1. Prolouge

"Its been so long since my parents died, today is the anniversary of their death, and as usual, I am the only one celebrating it. Well, that is what I use to think," A boy woke up in his bed, with the light of the laughing sun waking him up, like he said, today is his own anniversary, his usual style to celebrate the day is to go to some random cemetery, have a lonely picnic there, and wish for his late parents blessings. However, today is different, for two reason, he finally found the right cemetery, where his parents rest, and his friends are going to go with him. They boy who is celebrating this Holyday is named Trevor Miles, but to all of his friends called him Sky.

Before he lives his life as a student with great friends. His past is more like a roller coaster of Emotions, not that he is still grieving on his parents Death, but since they died, he has been living alone. No Family, no relatives, not even friends, it's been like that since the orphanage and before the Academy. The Origins of a boy who lived from almost certain death in a very young age, Suffer from Solitary, then given a chance to start a new life with new people at Death city

This is a Life Story, Of a Weapon Named Sky.

**This May be just another OC fanfic, but Its Actually about My Own OC who lives in the Soul eater universe. Please don't rush me if you actually wanted to see more, its going to be a LOONG time before I Even finish, I hope you guys give me good reviews and I'd like to thank those who is just reading this, **


	2. Chapter 1, Young Sky and his Family

**I don't own the Soul eater universe Except For Sky and a few others**

Going back to the Beginning of when this boy is very young, Sky, who is no more than three, sleeps on his bed with a smile on his face. The light of the sun reflected him, Young Sky kept his best to hide his face in the blankets, trying to get some good sleep.

"Trevor~" a voice called out of the room, "Its time to get up, you don't want to miss a day at the park do you?" a Woman with dark hair and Sky blue eyes came in the room and slowly pulled the blanket off him "My little sleepy head is not going to be here all day are you?"

"Hmmm, Mommy…May I sleep more pwease" Said Young Sky.

The mother giggled at Her child's Laziness, she picked Sky up and said "Your Father and I wanted to spend our Weekend with you, if you wake up, I'll make you your favorite breakfast"

Sky's eyes slowly opened, showing the same colored eyes as her mother "Mommy is making me chicken waffles…with funny eggs?" he said drooling a bit due to hunger.

"hmm hmm, and soon we are going to eat rice balls at the park" Said the mother "Only if you get your Papa to wake up"

"I will Mommy, Rice balls Rice balls" Sky laughed with his mother, Today was a very special day for Sky, the weather is perfect, the Sky's are clear, and the Cicadas made peaceful sounds. Sky lived in the peaceful country side in Japan. Even if his mother is Japanese, His Father is a American who fell in love with his wife at college. They vowed in holy matrimony and lived in a quiet peaceful home.

Back to what is going on with Young Sky, since he was born he is one of those special case, not that he is dumb or have a missing limb, he is just different from the rest of the newborns, his natural Hair has been the color dark-blue for some unexplained reason, but that is nothing compare for what is going to happen, but that should be mentioned in a Later chapter.

Sky sat on the Kitchen table waiting for his food, "Mommy…I had a Scary dream" Said Sky.

The mother, whose still cooking breakfast for Sky, look behind her and said "Oh? Is it? How 'scary' is it"

"Very, very scary" Said young Sky with a trembling yet cute tone "I was alone, everything is darky, and I can't find Mommy and Daddy, it's so scary It made me wanna cry"

"Aww Sky" the Mother stoped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around her little one "You are afraid that we leave you?...Dont be, for the rest of this day we are going to do everthing, and tonight you get to sleep with Mommy and Daddy, Okay?"

Sky's smile lid up and nodded "Okaaaay~, can I get Daddy?"

"No Need, Im Up" Said another voice, this time the father came in with a wet head, showing that he recently took a bath "*YAWN* I like it when you cook something in the morning" said the father Kissing his wife on the cheeks and then sitting Next to Sky "so Sky, are you ready to go on our little picnc adventure"

"…Yay, Sky, Sky Sky" he said repeating his own nick name, he is so happy ha can repeat everyone's name.

After spending the morning, they all pack up and went into the Car to go to the park. Sky is totally happy that he get to spend the Day with his parents, they are always busy with their work, and sometimes when they got home, Sky always find them wraped in bandaged and covered in bruises, they claimed that they both work so hard they got bruises, To Sky, in such a young age, he is sometimes so naive and believe to everything they say.

But what he didn't know is that his parents are actually freelace agents working for under Lords Death Japan Division, They used to be students for the DWMA, but they are not partners, for they are both born with weapon Abilities. They wanted to start a simple life now that Sky is part of their family, so they keep everything about Kinshin eggs, Miesters, Weapons, even witches as little to none as possible. Like a normal perfect life, plain and simple.

As they Finally arrived at the park and began to set up for their picnic with Bentos and such, Sky ran ahead to where he knows they are going to set up, the father began to discuss with his wife " This is the Only time we ever have any real time with our son isn't it?"

The Mother Nodded "hmm, All of that working over time, paper work, and field work is such a pain, we been so busy we almost haven't even give him a bed time story, but now that is our day off, there is nothing from keeping us from doing so" she said wrapping her arms on the home made bentos, she made three, for herself, her husband, and her child.

"and Not a Window or Mirror in sight" Said the Husband "Just You, Me, and our little normal child." Suddenly they heard a russle in the bushes, the Husban was the first to notice, was he being spied on?...he soon came to the conclusion that he's gone a little jumpy. Probably from all the field work, especially finding out about one certain nurse who may be a traitor in the Academy*.

After some time, they already finished their picnic and decide to have even more fun by eating in the restaurant and go to the Movies, they did everything til the sunset, so now its time for them t go home, but as soon as they did, they see something that they didn't expect, by surprise, all of the windows to their home seeme broken, they were shocked at first, so The Father quickly ran in and see if anything was stolen. Oddly everything is where they are, their money, food, and even the jewels. The only thing that is out of place is that all of the windows and mirror's are broken into shards of glass across the floor. "This doesn't make any sense" Said the Mother "Who in the right mind breaks in, smash all of our windows and ran out"

"…Yuki, Take Trevor to the Kitchen…Now" He said, he had a fear in his eyes. originally he planned to report on lord Death from his Death room about the recent discovery via Mirror, but whoever broke in the home somehow blocks the only way of communicating. They can just call lord Death using the phones, but the Lines are cut, someone didn't want them to call for Help. As his wife got back to the Man, he began to explain that someone is trying to deal with them.

Young Sky was a bit hungry, but he just need to wait for his mother to come back, he sorta looked around the Kitchen just waiting. Then as he looked at the broken window, as see a shadowy figure pass by, Sky simply screamed for help "AHHH!, MOMMY!" he yelled. The mother ran in and wrapped his arms around his child, "M…Mommy, The…there was a monster by that window"

As the father ran In to check as well, when he hears his son saying that there is a 'monster', his worry is turned into fear "They're here!" he exclaimed "Yuki, Take Sky upstairs and hide"

She nodded and picked Sky up, taking him back to his room. Sjy was a bit concern and said "Mommy, what is going on, what is happening"

The Mother didn't answer, instead she took him up to the master bedroom, and hid Sky in a Empty hamper in the closet, then she held Sky's small hands like it can be her last. Suddenly they heard a scream of the Father, then silence… they mother began to cry in silence holding Sky's hand tightly "Trevor…whatever happens…I still love you, very…very much" she said, then she hid Sky in the hamper and hid that exact Hamper in the closet "Don't make a sound…goodbye" then the Mother Left…

By now there is only silence filling the room, Sky sat there in the hamper and waited, and waited until he got himself out of that Hamper only to slowly open the closet only by a crack, Nobody is in the Master bedroom for that moment, until the Door Opened. Sky was about to get out, but he stayed in the closet staying hidden.

Who ever came in the room wasn't his father, or his mother, instead it was a man, an man with white spiky hair, white uniform, white scarf, and red eyes. His clothes is sprayed with some red spots that Sky can't find Familiar, his hands it covered with that red stuff, and his arms showed some cuts that were recently made, followed by a Star on his arm "…" he said nothing, he only stood there and left. Probavly he thinks that Sky isn't there, or maybe its just the two people in the house

Sometime later, Sky still waited, he began to crawl up into a fetal position "mommy…Daddy…where are you…?" he waited there for almost 30 minutes, in the dark stuffy hot closet…wait a minute…Hot? It was only warm a second ago but now it's really hot, Sky decided to get out of the closet, and gone out of the Master bedroom, only to find out that the Doorknob that leads to the hallway is too hot, he then looked at the door and notice that smoke is coming in from outside the master bedroom "Mommy, Daddy, where are you!" he yelled, he began t bang on the door trying to hope if his parent can answer, but nothing so far, just a cracking sound of flames which its getting closer. Sky moved away from the door and got near the broken window, he is so scared that he can't even think, all that he can do is close his eyes and scream, "MOMMY!"

Then out of nowhere, a hand grabs Sky and drag him out of the window, he had no Idea who picked Sky up, is it his parents, is it that Man with the red eyes. He kept his eyes close the whole time until he was set down and covered with a blanket "Are you okay" Said a voice of a young adult, Sky opened his eyes and see a Man, a first response fire fighter who was passing by in his truck and see the burning house, "Are you okay?" He said Again,

That moment, Sky began to look at the man with somewhat of a tremble voice and said "w..Where is M…Mommy…And…Daddy" Sky looked at the house only to see, that is now a blazing inferno in the idle of the night. The smiling moon in the Sky began to drool in blood, Sky asked again and said "Mommy and Daddy where in the house…where…where are they"

The Man looked unsure, he took his helmet off and placed it in his heart, "I…I'm sorry, they…uhh…they are gone…to a better place"

Sky's eyes began to swell up in Tears, he first began to try to hold it in, but it's too overwhelming, he cried at the Top of his lungs, his nightmare came true, Sky's Parents left him…Sky's parents are now dead. Life changed for the worst for the young three year old, Its Never going to be the same ever again...never...never..


	3. Chapter 2, part 1, Days of the Orphanage

It's Already Been two years Since the Passing of Sky's Parents, but To Sky…It felt like Yesterday, he's been depress for quite some time. Only after the Death of Sky's parents the boy was immediately sent to a small Foster home, Of course their first choice is to send Sky to a relative, But Sky has no known Relatives, and people who knew Sky parents turned them down saying they just can't take care of him. Such a lonely boy face to now move away from the world he once knew. Some people grieve when they lost a person that is so important to them, but for Sky…it scarred him for life. He is now an Orphan, and nothing is going to be the same.

Every day in his life, now rather than being waked up by his mother, to being woken up to the sound of a witlse, rather than have different home cook meals, is now the same bland leftover oatmeal's. Every Monday where Sky used to play with his parents in the afternoon, is now a assigned choir to clean the foster home, along with the rest of the week

Sure the foster home has its friendly kids, but its workers, not so much, in fact one of the workers threaten to kill one of them out of Impulse. But that is only one of them, the founder is really kind in his own sense, but it wudint matter to Sky,

For the first week, Sky said nothing, and when its bed time, he cried in his sleep saying "why do you have to go?" Over and Over, until three of the meanest kids in the foster home got fed up and decided to Give Sky a beating a week after,

Sky was caught off guard, the kids pushed him on the ground and repeatedly began to kick on his weak body, and no matter how loud Sky cried, No matter how many times he begged to stopped, they kept beating on him till one of the Foster workers broke up the abuse "Shut up about your parents, they Abandon you, they aint Never coming Back, Idiot, Stupid, Moron" said the bulies before they left.

A few minutes after, Sky just laid there on the ground. His whole body is sore to the bone, before he stood up, Sky only said "… they…dint…Abandon me" he said, He remembered still about what his mother said before she is gone "No matter what happened…they still loved me…"

Everything changed for Sky, instead of being the cheerful boy he used to be, he grown more apart from the rest of the children, he Sometimes act like a robot on choir day, he only finished whatever needs cleaning and do nothing but watch television or play an Old Videogame system people can play one hour per turn. The more anti Social he became, the more he began to believe that his parent may really did abandon them, the last words of his mother began to slowly fade away from his mind. Not only that, his soul slowly began to change a little, not turning into a Kinshin egg, but began to feel more broken inside, even something dark is building up inside of him.

The weekend is the day where kids can finally be Adopted, there has been interviews, activities, and even a Dinner with the Orphans where newlyweds or single parent get to try to help the orphans table manners. In the end of the Day Half of the kids went with their new parents, Sadly, Sky is not one of those Kids, He didn't even bothered leaving his room, and all he did is just read a book instead.

A day after, a new child joined the foster home, and unlike all of the other kids, this one is unique I its own sense, her hair is white like the winter snow, and her eyes are dark like the moonless night, she isn't very talkative at first, but she made friends quickly, but she was a bit couriose about the Boy, Sky. so far he is the only one not talking to her. Sky did notice her at first, but he looked the other way, what goes through his mind is 'this place is Hell…she'll find out the hard way'

Every single monocular in his body wanted to just tell her that They are all better off dead, but soon, he notice that there is a rather kind nature that he didn't expect, is it just her expression of shyness? Or is it something else.

Having said that, This new girl seemed to act odd, like if she is recently born and knows nothing about the world. Most of the kids made up stories that she is the cute alien from the kid planet, others said that she is Literally born yesterday, but the foster workers explained that When they found her, she had Amnesia, meaning a memory lost, but who knew it be that much, she can't seem to remember anything except her own name, which led to Sky's curiosity, "what is her name?" Anybody knows it's simple to just ask, but Sky is still too anti Social from others, even if he isn't, the Girl is too shy to even speak a full sentence.

A whole month passed, and the girl, is acting strange, not that she is 'planning' something sinister or that she began developing some sort of mutant powers, again, Rumors. But every time, at noon she sneeks into the kitchen, and leave out the back door only to find out seconds later that her shoes are dirty from the mud, sometimes she even forgot to notice her own tracks that just led to her bed, and other times she was gone for nearly half an Hour. Every kid began spreading rumors, but Sky just woudint care two bits.

But apparently, three of sky's "friends" did, and they wanted to know what that girl been doing, even if they have to force her, the older kid came up to her while the girl was doing simple finger paint "Hey, You…what cha been doing"

"…uh…" she didn't expect anyone to talk to her, so she said nothing.

"Hey, I am talking to you" said the bully,

The girl the stood up and left the room before she began to feel scared and uneasy, then the second boy blocked her path, she turned and try to go to the other exit. again, her path as been blocked by the third boy "I…I really don't know what you are… talking about"

"Hey look at her" Said the second Bully "she is shaking like a chiwawaa"

Little did the Bullies know, as they are too busy "Interogating" the girl, Sky is hiding on the room next to the one the Girl and those bullies are in, "get out of there…call a Adult…do something" sky said in a very low tone.

Two of the Bullies grabed each side of the girl and held her down the table, the main Bully took a look in her hair and said "her hair is too white, we should paint it black, or maybe some green, hey how bout we paint green and black mixed toether"

At Last the girl began to cry for help, but it was futile, the third Bully covered her mouth to prevent any noise, while the other one began pulling her hair just so the first bully can paint on it "Hey boss, you should leave a 'I am stupid' on her head"

"you got it" the Bully dip his whole hand on the finger paint and slowly began to get his hand closer to the head, at that moment, time stoped. Everything feels like a still picture,

"I knew this is going to happen" Said Sky "everything is never nice, its Expected, those bullies can make fun of everybody…but…why do I feel so sad, Why …why… WHY!" so far he feels like the girl stayed untouched, Sky would just walk away, he should call an Adult, but then it be too late, they are so close to paint the girls hair and possibly her face, what can he do…

Time Began to return to its normal state, the Bully said "Say goodbye to white hair" Sky rushed in and gave the Bully a good Kick in the marbles, it was so hard Sky thinks it be the first time that Bully yelled in a high pitched voice. That Bully knelt on the ground with both his hand on his crotch, and then after they realized, there Is no paint on the girl, only black and green on where the Bully placed his hand, in between the legs

"Leave…her…Alone" said Sky as he spreaded his arms facing towards the bullies, protecting a person he hardly knew, but Odly…it feels right.

"Hey Boss, Its that Kid who we gave him a beating" said the second Bully

"GET HIM" all three bullies began to beat up on Sky like the last time, only a slight difference, Sky fought back landing punches, pushing them away from the girl, and even tackle all three of them to the ground, but the outcome is still the same.

Sky lost again, and the Bullies leaved him and the girl alone. Sky struggled just to stand, but he keeps falling over to the ground, "Ow" he kept saying on every fall, he just cant stand up.

The girl walked up to Sky and said in a timid tone "are…are you okay?" she felt guilty that a boy was beaten right in front of her for her own protection.

"I'm fine" Said Sky sittin with his legs cross, at that moment he decided to act like he's been in a figth before. His face tells a different story, as he is clinging in pain "Did those bullies hurt you?"

The girl began to wonder, then she checked on her hair, it's a bit Messy, but not a single drop of pain was painted over it. the girl smiled and sat near Sky "I…I am okay…" After that, the girl just sat next to sky for a while "are you sure you are Okay?"

"I am telling you" Sky sat up again with his legs shaking "I am fi_" and tripped again "Ow" Sky is starting to belive that he stinks at Lying (Starting to?)

The girl helped Sky up and said "…Yoko" she said "my name is Yoko…thank you for saving me"

Ske blushed a bit and said "Uhh…you're welcome" and…for the first time…in a long time, he smiled and felt at ease "and My name is…Sky"

Since then, He and Yoko became…the best of childhood friends.

(So Sorry It took Long, But its one of those moments when I split the story in the middle and Deciding on wicth one to post, and since I don't want the cost of body counts, I simply picked the more suitable version, speaking of wicth, If you want to see blood and stuff, please Visit one of My fellow writers who wrote their own stories, _**Nyan Nyan Queen**_ has her OC in a 'killing' mood, while **NewBossanova** (or whatevs, I called her Boss) enjoys having Her OC Boss people around)

(And remember this is a Origin story, Sky and Yoko may be in a soul eater Universe but the two OC are mine…and Don't you DARE confused my Yoko with Gurren Laggan Yoko)


	4. Chapter 2, part2, Sick of being Left out

( The one thing I want to say for one person who actually reviewed this is thank you, I was honored by your honest Opinion and I will bring my best Effort into this whole story)(And before you question about stuff, the locations are in Japan, nowhere else…well Up to this point anyways)

"Sky…Stop" said Yoko

"Quit struggling, it's not that big"

"But it hurts"

"I am trying to be as gentle as I can"

"I want it out!" Yoko was screaming in pain for the fact that she had a wad of gum stuck to her hair "Its your fault, You had to blow bubble gum right Next to me?"

"I said I was Sorry" Said Sky trying his best to pull the Darn thing out for god sakes. five years since the passing of Sky's parents, but also, its been four years in a half since Sky and Yoko became the best of friends. at this particular moment Sky is just helping Yoko remove a huge wad of gum that is as big as a quarter, he manage to get it unstuck, with only a single strand of hair, but it's not like She is going to notice "there, All gone"

"that really hurts," Said Yoko pouting a bit, she went to her bag to fing a small comb to fix her hair up "I was really trying to look my best for our first day of school"

Dispite the fact the Both Sky and Yoko being Orphans, the foster home provide their children to have a priority in Education, So depending on the age and grade level they go to Diferent public schools* Sky wearing his Summer uniform, and Yoko wearing her own summer uniform as well. Both of them made it to the train that takes them to their middle schools. "I don't see what the big deal is" Said Sky "School is just school, not some sort of formal event"

"It's important to make a good impression, Otherwise they'll see you as that particular person" Said Yoko not giving a well description

"Well, that is pretty vauge" Sky scratched the back of his head. "But don't you get…oh I don't know…shy"

"Er…" Yoko froze up for a moment "w…what do you mean...I d..dont"

"See? Shyness right there" Said Sky ponting out Yoko's akward conversation " you are not very good when talking to people you haven't met, hell, you pass out before you even say your name to the-" sky was interrupted when the Familiar jerks decided to bump into him on purpose "Oh God…this Again"

Half an hour later, Sky and Yoko, along with Bully guy and his two posssie are under a subway train, where no one can see them, its practacly abandon "Sky, we are going to be late"

"Its not going to take no more than three minutes" Said Sky "you better go find safe place"

Reluctantly, Yoko did what sky said and moved away, the bullies on the other hand looked at Sky with a sinister grin of their faces, "Well Well, Today is the day we-"

"Get your asses beaten again?" Said Sky "we are literally on the clock, Coudint we just do this la-"

"SHADDUP!" Said the boy behind him with a punk out hair "We are going to beat your scrawny ass this time! We are going to beat youse down and use your face as a mop like the first time we met ya ass"

"Said the Broom" Said Sky pointing out that the second Bully's hair is Indeed the shape of a broom that nearly made him look like some Spartan alien thing from that old cartoon. "anyways, I should be thanking you, if you haven't threaten Yoko years ago, I shouldn't be having such a winning streak"

"Hehe, make all the wise ass comments you want, your ass is grass" The bully in the middle snaped his fingers and the other two behind him rushed towards Sky, Mistake number one.

Sky stood there for that very moment until the Bullies were about to punch him in the face in both sides, What Sky did is simply ducked, making the two bullies hit against each other in the face like in those action movies or Boxing movies. they both fell down with some goofy look of being knocked out "You really need to train in a Dojo Next time, like me" Said Sky taking into stance "O wait, I forgot, You did, then ya drop out"

"Shut it" the Main Bully is really mad now "You are going down" he rushed in as well, but this time he made sure he trip Sky by sweeping his legs, Mistake Number two.

Sky manage to jump, and he did a roundhouse kick at the exact moment the main Bully was standing back up, the Bully fell face first, "Okay, now we can run"

The Bully isn't knocked out, as Sky turned his back for one second, the same bully pulled out a knife, Yoko notices right away and yelled "SKY!, KNIFE!"

Sky wasint expecting that, this guy really wants to kill him, and at such a young age too, They were already too close to move away, the Bully is ready for the stab, but then, the Unexpetded Mistake number three.

Sky mind was in a blank and acted on instic, his left arm suddenly glowed and in a flash, the Bully was knocked out, with his knife falling and landed near the guys face. "Man, you just wont give up"

Yoko's eyes got bigger, she was confused for what she just saw in a Instant, Sky's left arm somehow changed shape and back again, it was too quick to tell, but there was something strange "Sky…how did you?"

"Yoko!, School!" Said Sky grabbing Yoko's hand and ran with her. Sky didn't know what just happened, he wasn't thinking, it…just happened…His speed in his punches may be a bit faster than a gust of wind during fighting, but this was …different.

(Six whole crappy school Hours Later)

Sky and Yoko arrived back at the Foster home, Yoko looked a little unsure since they left, but Sky wasint paying much attention. all he is thinking is what a drag the first day went, he had to figth the same Idiot twice in one day, he won at Usual but it felt too easy, way too easy like he is ether training too much, or the Bullies are losing their touch.

Yoko went out to the back of the orphanage like Usual, but Sky follows, the rest of the kids thinks of strange reasons why Yoko and Sky are going around the back, sometimes they began to say they are lovers that do…way to much things to be mentioned, but the real reason is that Yoko, was actually taking care of a small kitten that grew into a cat with white spots on the point of its ears and its paws.

As Ussual, the cat looked very happy to see Yoko again, its meows sounded more happy and energetic. The Orphanage has a no pet Policy because some of the kids may be allergic to them, so its kept hidden under the home, the cat goes out by itself and explore, but every night it sleeps under the orphanage without letting out a sound, quite a smart feline at best.

"nyuuu, Nyuuu" Said Yoko calling the cat, as she shows a fresh can of Tuna. The cat came out with a rusty can opener on its mouth quite obvious its hungry for food. As she opend the can she said "Ms. Nyu Neko its really hungry its she…there you go" Yoko place the opened can of tuna in front of the cat, and it began to eat like a pig.

"Kinda sucks for not letting pets in" Said Sky petting on the cat "I mean you and her can be like…I don't know…close together, I swear sometimes you can Even talk to it"

Yoko giggled at the Joke and said "I can't help it if I love cats silly… Before you and I are friends Ms. Nyu Neko is always hungry and I always fed her, She was like a sister that I can take care of"

"Ohhh, looks like somebody is going to be a crazy cat Lady" Said Sky, the cat didn't like the Joke, so she bit Sky's finger, "Hmmm!" he said in a silent pain, "Okay..I guess I went too far on the Jokes"

Yoko laughed a bit…but then her face turned to frown. "Sky…there is something I am going to tell you"

"What is it?" Said Sky rubbing its finger, he's been bitten lost of time by the cat, but It shows that Ether the cat used to be a Domestic cat, or that it never had any germs or viruses despite being a stray.

"…A week from now…I am going to be interviewed …for Adoption" Said Yoko playing with her fingers a bit "the adults say the Lady…is kind and had kids of her own once…and if she likes me…I am going to have to leave the Orphanage…for good"

Sky and the cat had its attention To Yoko at that very moment, the cat was very sad hearing this and began to nuged it head on to Yoko's hand, Sky just had its eyes withen "…well…I…" he is shocked, more than shocked, he is going to lose its friend at that moment?

"Oh don't worry" Said Yoko "the Adults also said that we can be pen pals, you know…that thing that we send letters and…If I leave…Can you take care of Miss Nyu Neko while I am gone?" she said sounding concern

"S..sure" Said Sky "just remember that I am still…your best friend…and-" Before she said another word, Sky was being hugged By Yoko, Unexpeted and such.

"I…I'll Mis you…" said Yoko "please don't ever forget…please…" Sky was hearing this all too well…so he hugged back and comforts her.

(A Whole Week Later)

Yoko had her bags tied up; it was a huge suitcase that is only filled with her clothes and a black and white Photo of Sky and Yoko playing on a sandbox. Sky was downstairs at the front door waiting for Yoko to come back down…so he can say Goodbye…All that Sky wich that he stayed with her til they are old enough to leave and live a Adult life, but dreams are just lies, as Yoko walked down the steps for one last time with her bags in checked, Yoko said her last words "I…I wish you good helth..."

"me too" Said sky as he hugged her again…and for a final time too "are you sure…she is nice?"

Yoko nodded weakly and showed a small smile "I…I think she is nice…I just …felt it…She really Is nice…"

Just outside at the front door on the streets , the car of Yoko's new foster Mother is waiting for her, The hug broke and Yoko began walking and walking…and walking before she finally arrive on the car, Sky juts sat on the front porch, the other kids came out of the home and began to wave goodbye for one last time to the girl, as the car finally drove off, Sky felt alone again…almost actually… A few of the Kids began to pat on his back and one of them say "Don't worry…she'll be Okay"

"I hope so…I really hope so" said Sky.

A mouth later everything changed after Yoko Left. Sky made it to near black belt…but it feels like Yoko shoud have been there to see it. There are moments that Sky wanted to show something Amazing to Yoko…but those are also moments that he forgot that Yoko isn't there Anymore. And the cat…She left , it was never seen or heard from again…

As the months pass by more kids kept getting adopted exept for Sky, the question is…why? Is it the way he looks? Is it the way he acts? He tried his best to act as nice as possible but no takers. Then… a moment of truth…Sky had his first interview with a man…he is around his thirthys and seem to be a bachelor. Sky and the Man is set in a room , where the man Began to ask Questions.

"what is your Name?"

Sky gulpted for that moment and say "T..Trevor Miles" he never been so nervous before, did all of the Kids had this experience taking interviews?

"How old are you?" said the man as he began to get coftrable for some reason

"Eigth…and a half" Sky said. These Questions seemed easy, not like it's supposed to be a Test or anything but just plain easy.

"Okay…do you…Exercised Often…I lived a very active lifestyle" said the man. "what I mean is, do you play outdoors? Run around and such"

"Well, I actually train In a Dojo if that counts…Mostly because of self-defense, but I cant take on against an Adult very well"

"hmm," the man seem to say a word in silence, already its creeping Sky out "Well, I have one more question…do you have any sibligs? Brothers ? Sisters?" he said Grining

"Uh…No…I am a Only child actually" Said Sky.

The Man Stood up and began talking with one of the Adults, a few moments he got back to Sky and said "Well, you better get used to It, beause For now on I be your Daddy"

Sky smile lid up "Really?"

The Man Extended his hand for a hand shake and said "put it there pal"

Without Hesitation, Sky began to shook his hand, that is when he began to see things, infect, He began to see Images of the Man. It was distorted but its clear enough to Tell the Difference, the Man seem to be taking pictures in private in his care, pictures of young children, then another Image appear of random costumes that seemed Fit for Little kids, and Finally he seem to rub one of the picture between his Legs.

The Images stoped, and Sky Began to Panic, He move away from the Man, back against the wall and said "Get the Hell Away from me you…you Pervert! You Sick Pedophile!"

The Man Began to Panic "w..what are you-"

"Don't you dare Touch Me you Perverted Ass! Get away!" Sky said leaving the room and going behind the Adults of the Foster home "That Guy is a perv, A creep, A pedophile!"

The Man seemed to Panic a bit More, until he Ran Out as Fast as he could, he got on the car and drove away leaving Skid Marks, One of The Adults began to follow him up to the point of the road where he got away, looking down the man Left a few Evidence. Pictures of young's kids that are playing in the park, and the Pictures seemed to be taken behind the bush or in the car in secret.

Strangely, it turns out that the Man who was interviewing sky really was a Pedophile, he was arrested hours after he ran from the orphanage to His apartment. The story covered the news, the Man is now arrested of nearly kidnapping a child for his perverted ways and Possession of clothes that is only fit for a child, exposed clothing actually.

The Adults were baffled, Sky and the Man Hardly Knew each other, and somehow Sky knew the man was a pervert. It caused the Adults to be more careful who is adopting the children, but it was forgotten right away…

Nothing is change…Sky is near his ninth birthday, now he had it, he docent care about being Adopted anymore, right Now He wanted to Leave, and he wanted to leave now.

He waited til everybody went to sleep, he had his bags prepared and he had made sure the back door its Open, all he ned to do is wait. looking at his clock now it reached mid-night, the plan is set in Motion, Sky slowly snuck out of the room and downstairs, he had his bag ready and he knows where to hide incase they come and look for him, it wasn't easy with a single adult guarding the back door, great, now what?… Sky moved to the Living room area and noticed that the Adults let the Remote on the Couch, perfect

Turning the TV On and set it on a channel that will attract the guard, its on high Volume but at the same time its Mute is On, So Sky Began to find A Spot to hide while looking at the TV, and Rushing to the Bacj door without Being Noticed, Sky press the + Button only to had Loud Music play, the guard went to the Living room and began to shut off, but realizing that the TV is void of any Buttons to Push, Sky left the Remote on the Hiding Spot while the Guard look for the Cord to Unplug it. A Perfect getaway.

He snuck out without being noticed, dig under the Fence as fast as He could, and ran. He kept running without looking back, and thanks to all of the Money he saved up. Sky is better off taking a Bus to the nearby harbor. "Next stop, America"


	5. Chapter 3, Is this The End?

(Now seeing that I am near the end of my story, I wanted to thank those who are reading them, but I be happy if there be any more readers, is not that I wanted to be The attention hog, I just need more people to review, Honest Opinions that I keep in mind so I can Improve in the near future)

He would have thought that this whole running away from the orphanage…it's bigger than that actually, Running away from Japan is a huge Mistake. not that he can't understand English, he is very fluent in the language, the things he learn while reading books and watching American television can really teach a guy a lot, and it's not that the whole running away plan failed, he manage to arrive in the LA shore undetected, and somehow he already had a green card, that claims that he was already born in America, is that…was it all worth it?

God must be playing some sort of cruel joke, that what he is always saying to himself, but he was denying that his own mistakes led him to live in a crappy apartment working part time in an Odd number of jobs, some of them are good, others went horribly wrong, the longest seem to be dishwasher and the shortest had to be the Janitor.

In a Young age Sky Pays his own Bills, cleans his own room, and when he isn't doing much, read up on books on subject you suppose to learn in school, he couldn't give himself test, so he asked his next door neighbor who was a former high school instructor to prepare and grade Test with a small price, and frankly, Sky is doing really well, aside for Not going to School , he is really smart on the 5 to 7 general subjects, mostly English and Biology, but the subject that interest him the most is Music and culinary arts,

The reason being for Culinary arts is being that junk food are just so damn expensive, he can only buy veggies fruits and even simple spices, the first try made him sick for a week, then again it wasn't a good Idea to use glue and clay so you make the food look delicious, the second try was help from the former teacher, Sky was schooled many times to get the food right, but he manage to cook, and after that, Sky is ether cooking with the man or alone, either way, he cooks , and the food turns out delicious.

And For the reason being Music, that one is more of a tie between whether is complicated or not, he found an Acoustic guitar thrown away in it almost mint condition, it had a few scratches but it's fairly playable, Originally he took it home and plant it as a Decoration, but then , in a day that he got way to bored to even study, Sky was just strumming to simple songs that he heard generally from an Elevator, somehow he hit every note spot on, that gives him an Idea, he can learn a book about how to play music, be a street performer and earn more money that what he generally do, and after a few months of reading, practicing an...d personal training, it pretty much pay off, Sky Earns 70 or 50 dollars per day, but it was worth it, and he didn't get robed out of nowhere, he is just too good of a fighter to be rob from.

Loosing topic at this point, right now he laying on top of his crappy bed, looking up at the cheating that seemed to had mold growing from it, also with that moist swampy smell coming from it, Sky was thinking aloud "…was all of this worth it?...I pretty much ran…I finally made the journey here, but…I am just more alone…14, I can take care of myself, but other that Mr. Black…There is nobody talk to…" Sky began to raise his hand and let it hover above his face, looking at it like it's from another world, despite being a normal hand "And since that day…my first scan…I can see past memories form everybody I touched, their memories…their secrets…their pain…why does this make me feel more alone?" thinking about it is bad, saying it aloud make him feel worse. Would he rather say yes to that creep years before and suffer by doing … "Hell No, I rather kill myself than have that douche as a parent" that has to be at least one thing Sky is happy about, not seeing that pedophile.

He Jumped out of his bed, grab a nearby newspaper and as usual, he began to look around the want ads "hmm…done that…did it…fired from it…framed then got fired from it…Hello? What's this?" this particular want add, said accepting volunteers who are strong and healthy for a good pay, but is description is vague, and it's all black in its background, however, the pay looks promising, 18 dollars an hour, a month's pay is 540 dollars, "Sweet! This will work" Sky stood up and prepared his Resume once again.

The work place turn out to be an old were house, the Man who is both an owner and manager had a shifty glance looking at Sky, who is way too young to even be here, and his Resume, which oddly seem well written coming from a Kid "Uh…Okay…your Resume looks…surprisingly well…but did your parents even knew about this"

Sky shook his head "No…they aren't even alive"

"Oh so you are an Orphan? Okay…any guardians"

Sky shook his head once again "No, No brothers, nor Uncles nor Aunts, I am living alone by my own… I cook my own food and I read my own books, And Also I pay my own Bills, so I am partially mature enough to get the Job"

"Hmm…and you said you are strong?"

Sky Nodded "I train In a Dojo back in the Orphanage, and I am an Exceptional Student, I am a Black belt so, Yeah…Well…Did I get the Job?"

He was unsure at first, but then a small smile appear on the Man's Face "Okay…you got the Job"

Sky jus pumps his hands In the Air and exclaimed "Sweet! Uh...That reminds me…what is this Job Exacly that it wasing described at the want ads"

The Man Walk away "Come with me" He said as he didn't stopped, Sky simple shrugged and follow " The reason why it was never mentioned is the Ads it's because nobody in the newspaper would just let the real job be advertised" he said "See…Your Job is simple, you are supposed to…attend a certain prisoner, well. More than one really"

"A prisoner? Last time I check this is a warehouse, not the big house" Said Sky "Shouldn't this 'prisoner be well…In Prison instead"

"It's not that simple really" Said the Man waltzing up to a door that seemed to have more than one lock " I am a scientist…working on experimenting a person's soul…This soul is like no Other" Said the Man "I am now studying the Soul…of a Kinshin Egg"

Sky was confused, he read a lot of books, but never anything about a Kinshin Egg, this Guy must be a nut Job, all he can think of is 'great, it's one of those jobs' "so why?"

The Scientist began unlocking each lock one by one, until he reached to the last one that seems to be a Key Pad "I am one of… a certain worker to a certain people, That's all I am going to tell you…" He then unlocked the Door "After you"

Sky noticed that the room is dark, but not entirely, its only light source is a ceiling lamp swinging, its Off, but hardly the case, Sky simply walked inside, that is when things get unexpected, as soon Sky turn on the lamp, The Door behind him was slammed shut, And the Lock are armed "H…HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

A small static is coming out of the intercom on the ceiling "It's for science, See, I wanted to see how this thing reacts when it's Fed"

"Fed? You could have just told me to get this guy a Box of Doughnuts or something, not lock me in!"

"Heheheheh…Fool, You don't get it do you? Allow me to explain…there was never any guard duty, you are its Dinner, and your Soul is perfect for it"

Now it getting stranger, but before Sky could say anything he felt heavy breathing being heard in the small room, Sky turned around and saw an Unsettling sight, a Man, whose Face looks more Monster than Human, with muscles that in any circumstances, is Inhumanly huge, claws like hands and shark like teeth, its drooling out if its mouth, and smiled as he looked at Sky "Soooooouls" It Said In A Monotone voice "Feeeed….meeeee….sooooooouls"

"Oh crap" there is no way to go, what's worse that the Room smells of Death, Right Next to him seems a total of 5 to 8 bodies. No trace of Flesh is Left on them, they are just skeletons and Bones that are licked up cleaned, with not a single piece of decapitated flesh left "Oh this is going to suck"

The Demon rushed towards Sky and began slicing across from the Left with its massive claws, but its speed isn't very fast, Sky manage to dodge the first slash by ducking, "Okay, This Really Sucks!"

Sky ran to the other side of the room, manage to throw some bones at the guy, but it's really ineffective, the Demon charged and was about to stab Sky, but Sky Manage to roll to His Left and took stance "Soooouuuuuls" The Thing kept muttering.

"Okay…Kept calm" Said Sky as he try to calm his breathing during dodging its Attacks, he Began to concentrate on one thing…to Live…to Survive , to try to get out of there, all of these thoughts began rushing by his head until Finally, He Ran Towards the Monster with a Punch Ready, but as he punched his hole arm somehow changed, what was once his arm its Now A Giant Blade, cutting the Monster's right arm "Holy shitake" he was amazed that his arm…his whole arm looks like half a sword, "w…what am I-" Before Sky could say anything else, The Monster gave him a Kick to the Gut, Sky flew across the Room and slammed on the Wall…being knocked out…

"This is it…this is the End…I am going to Die soon" He said in his head, he had his eyes open one last time, seeing that he is ready to die… "but...I have so much to do…I wanted to do More…I wanted to Live…God…please…I want to Live…"

His prayers is Home how answered as the Steel Door Opened and was flown across the Room, Sky Looked to his left and see a girl…holding a scythe that looks purple… it was too blurry to Tell…Sky was uncounsience before he said anything.

He never saw anything, he was not thinking, he was knocked out, its Different from being asleep, when he sleeps he usually felt peaceful and relaxed, even dream about flying, but being knocked out is totally Different, There is no Peace, there is no dream, just cold, Isolated Darkness, if he was thinking right now his question would be "am I still alive?" or "is this how it's going to end?". It's still the same feeling he felt since his parents Die, It's the Same Feeling since his Friend move away, and Now, It's going to be the same feeling of death

Loneliness

…

…

…

Or Is it, his dark world was suddenly greeted by a bright light, it was Unexpected, but at the same time, it was beautiful, and soon after "…its…My Room?" he said as he looked around, was all that a dream?

He looked around the room to see its really is his rundown apartment, he was about to sit up but felt extreme pain, he got his bed sheets off of him only to show that he was treated, his Bruises and Cuts were covered by bandages, from his arm, to his chest. _What the hell is going on_?

To Be Continue.


End file.
